infinite blossoms
by aeyta
Summary: okay. this is the conclusion/sequel to blossoms. bwa hahahaha. no more mimato for me (probably)


infinite blossoms  
written by aeyta  
note: okay, sequel to blossoms. i know, the title is so original.  
another note, i abhor mimato. i just usually tend to take a notage of what pops into my mind and this small fic popped into my mind, and was quite easy to write.  
this is a fluffy one. bwa hahahahaha.  
okay, this takes place a year after blossoms.  
  
  
// sometimes i still regret  
// my wrong choice  
  
Yamato stood in bleachers, in his mind, he could see Sora laughing with her friends. Her golden-red hair shining below the bright sun and her bright crimson eyes ablaze with emotion. Emotions, that he wish he could share with her.   
  
But now...  
  
Yamato turned to his side, he could feel the breath of a small petite girl on his arm.  
  
He looked down and smiled, Mimi's eyes were closed. She was basking in the sun, or so she'd like to think.  
  
Her light colored hair was in a high ponytail and her head was on his shoulder.  
  
"Mm... what?" she asked drowsily, trying to pertain the picture of the sun in her mind. She wished she was in Hawaii.  
  
"Nothing, you just look so beautiful," he said with a smile.  
  
"You always say that," Mimi retorted back with a giggle.  
  
"So I do," Yamato chuckled.  
  
"But I only feel real special when you say it, no one else," Mimi whispered softly.  
  
Yamato sighed, he was falling in love with Mimi but a part of him was still attached to Sora.  
  
"That's because I love you and you love me."  
  
// other times  
// i don't know what i would do without you  
  
"Yamato!" Mimi laughed as she dragged him to the mall.  
  
He groaned, "Oh no, c'mon Mimi, let me out of it /this/ time!"  
  
Mimi wagged her finger in his face and shook her head, "Nuh-uh! You're not escaping this! I wouldn't want to go alone, now would I?"  
  
"Mimi!" He let out an exasperated sigh but couldn't help to smile even against all his efforts. Watching the girl in front of him gave him pleasure, he never felt it with her before. He only felt it with someone else, but as time passed, his old emotions faded and were renewed with more recent emotions.  
  
"Hello? Are you there? Don't you zone out on me... MATTY!" Mimi thought of the nickname with taste, she had to make it girly so Yamato would listen to her.  
  
"Matty!? What the fuck!?"   
  
Mimi laughed, this was just the reaction she wanted. "I don't know, you seemed kinda gone there!"  
  
Yamato sighed before smiling once more, Mimi had changed drastically after that one night they spent together. She was not at all as bitter or angry as she was before, but back to the way she always was in the first place, happy. He liked her happy.  
  
It had made him happy to see her happy.  
  
// you can be such a bother  
// yet i manage to like you  
  
"Mimi? Where are you?" Yamato cried to his apartment, he couldn't find the pink-haired girl anywhere.  
  
Finally, he could here a muffled, "Here..."  
  
Yamato walked towards the voice, Mimi was in the closet. "Mimi! You rascal--" Yamato stopped as he could see Mimi's head was stuffed in her arms.  
  
"What's wrong?" an immediate concern came to her.  
  
She looked up to him, tears were streaming down her face. "I-I-I found out!"  
  
He looked at her. "What?"  
  
A sudden spark seemed to ignite in her eyes, "You!" she was suddenly very angry. "I don't want to be some second choice! Sora came to you! And you held back because of me! I HELD YOU BACK!" she screamed in frustration.  
  
Anger started to seap into Yamato. "Who told you!"  
  
"Tai did!"  
  
Yamato's anger started rising, but quickly faded, now was not a good time to get angry. He sighed. "That's not it, you aren't some second choice."  
  
The silence between them seemed to grow, perhaps it was thirty minutes, perhaps it was five. All they knew was that it was silent.  
  
"Do you regret it?"  
  
He looked at her, "I did. At first, but now, I don't."  
  
Mimi smiled, she looked up at him and her eyes were shiny.  
  
Yamato smiled back, he held out a hand and Mimi grabbed onto it. He helped her up.  
  
"I love you," Mimi whispered in Yamato's chest.  
  
"I love you too, and I don't regret it."  
  
// i thought i'd regret it  
// but i wouldn't give anything now  
  
an: woo hoo. no more stuff to these parts now. 


End file.
